


[Podfic] Due Cause

by FortinbrasFTW, oppisum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Consent is Sexy, Fun, Lawyers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortinbrasFTW/pseuds/FortinbrasFTW, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppisum/pseuds/oppisum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"This wasn't right. Things like this didn't happen to people. First days were full of training documents and get-to-know-you chats and friendly talks with pleasant secretaries, not super-lawyers in disguise with molesting eye contact assaulting you in elevators. This really really wasn't how this was supposed to go... Maybe it wasn't how it was going. Maybe none of it was really happening to him and in a few minutes they would leave the room and all of this would go away and he'd have his normal, average first day exactly the way he'd wanted it."</i> </p><p>Sam gets his first job at the law firm of his dreams, which just happens to be the workplace of his law-school idol, who in real life is a good deal more cynical and a great deal more creepy than he might have imagined. Also: Cas runs a snack cart. Also: Dean helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Due Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Due Cause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558793) by [FortinbrasFTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortinbrasFTW/pseuds/FortinbrasFTW). 



Title: [Due Cause](558793)

Author: [FortinbrasFTW](../users/FortinbrasFTW/pseuds/FortinbrasFTW)

Reader: [Oppisum](../users/oppisum)

Cover art by: [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1)

Pairing: Sam/Lucifer; Dean/Castiel; Crowley/Gabriel

Summary: 

_"This wasn't right. Things like this didn't happen to people. First days were full of training documents and get-to-know-you chats and friendly talks with pleasant secretaries, not super-lawyers in disguise with molesting eye contact assaulting you in elevators. This really really wasn't how this was supposed to go... Maybe it wasn't how it was going. Maybe none of it was really happening to him and in a few minutes they would leave the room and all of this would go away and he'd have his normal, average first day exactly the way he'd wanted it."_

Sam gets his first job at the law firm of his dreams, which just happens to be the workplace of his law-school idol, who in real life is a good deal more cynical and a great deal more creepy than he might have imagined. Also: Cas runs a snack cart. Also: Dean helps.

Podfic length: 12:19:54

Download: ~~[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/332014020101.zip)| [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/332014020102.zip)\----~~ > [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwwMm451G3ahelJicUZSRWRMQnc/view?usp=sharing) | [m4b](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwwMm451G3ahT25YVVhhZm5jSVU/view?usp=sharing) (on my google drive until I find a real host-- let me know if you have a problem)


End file.
